Sympathizing with a Sadist
by hipeople24
Summary: "I really will kill you." "As if you could, lowlife." Hanamiya's own teeth slid to the base of Haizaki's throat, pinching the skin sharply. "Lemme go and I'll show you." Imayoshi needs to fix his slaves' childish squabbles after Hanamiya takes Haizaki's training into his own hands. If only the two of them could get along...Warnings-Bdsm,sadism,torture,random updates


Haizaki awoke to darkness, a soft strip of fabric wound around his eyes blocking his vision. Cursing, he twisted halfheartedly, already expecting the jerk that resonated through his arm. The metallic clank echoed in the cool room and Haizaki cursed again, bucking his hips against the constraints that bound him to some large, unidentified object. "Fuck, you in here Shoichi? Let me outta this shit! I'm not in the fucking mood today."

"I'm so sorry, Zaki-chan. I'll let you out right now." A mocking voice grated across Haizaki's eardrums, familiar, but not the one he was expecting. Haizaki felt a body hover over him and braced himself for the slap that followed. His cheek stung and an abrasive laugh rang out, ricocheting off the walls, "Ha! As if I'd say that.

"Makoto." Haizaki hissed, "What, did Shoichi decide to ditch today? He left it all to you, huh? I wonder why, considering you're too fucking weak to get any sort of reaction out of m…"

Haizaki felt a fist slam into his stomach and he coughed, attempting to double over, only to be met with the clang of steel. Another caustic laugh abraded Haizaki's ears, "Shut up, you bitch! The only reason I put up with you is because Shoichi likes you. If it were up to me…" Haizaki squirmed as Hanamiya's body weight shifted and suddenly, the weight of a boot pressed against his groin, grinding his scrotum painfully. Haizaki sucked back a groan, refusing to give Hanamiya the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. "I'd fuck your ass up and dump you on the steps of those middle school fuckers you used to hang around. I bet they'd like that, seeing their reject teammate bloody and beaten, covered in spunk from head to toe. Hey, maybe…" Hanamiya's hand darted forward, grabbing ahold of Haizaki's ashen hair and yanking the blinded boy close, close enough for Haizaki to feel each billow of the other's breath against his face. "…Maybe then they'd pity you, treat you like a human being rather than the piece of shit that you are."

Haizaki thrust his head forward, his forehead cracking against Hanamiya's while his teeth clacked, attempting to find purchase on the other's skin. "Shut the fuck up! Don't talk about those fuckers or else I really will kill you."

"As if you could, lowlife." Hanamiya's own teeth slid to the base of Haizaki's throat, pinching the skin sharply.

"Lemme go and I'll show you."

Hanamiya pretended to look contemplative, even though his prisoner couldn't see his expression. "Hmm, let me think. I should let my helpless captive out so that he can turn around and kill me. That seems like a wonderful idea to me." Another fist sank in Haizaki's gut as Hanamiya shrieked, "Ha! As if I'd be that stupid. You're staying right here, Zaki-chan."

"Fuck, would you stop that already? I'm sure Shoichi didn't tell you to beat the shit outta me for no goddam reason." Haizaki waited on baited breath as Hanamiya stilled above him, seemingly taking his words into consideration.

A fingernail scraped down Haizaki's chest, the nipple in its path bending as the sharp nail slid down it. Haizaki hissed, pain shooting through him and pooling in his abdomen. "Hm, you're right. I should probably prepare you before his gets here." More fingers skittered across his chest, each nail a pinpoint of pleasurable pain against Haizaki's skin. Hanamiya applied more pressure until the skin broke, capillaries leaking as blood beaded in his fingers' wake.

The heady feel of blood slicking his skin tore an unwitting moan from Haizaki, who instantly gasped as the sound escaped his lips. Hanamiya, never one to let a chance to provoke ire go to waste, gathered some of the iron liquid on his pointer finger. Laughing, he forced the finger into Haizaki's mouth, his mirth only rising when Haizaki gagged around his fingers. Hanamiya pressed further, feeling the muscles of Haizaki's throat contract around him and he found himself wondering how it would feel around his cock.

High on dominance, Hanamiya shuddered, withdrawing his fingers from Haizaki, only to quickly replace it with his length. Caught by surprise, Haizaki sputtered around him. A moan ripped itself from Hanamiya's lips, the sensation of spasming muscles scintillatingly euphoric.

"Oppp, ah 'ant…" Haizaki attempted to protest, but Hanamiya's hand snarled in his hair and forced Haizaki further down his erection. Haizaki attempted to push the intrusion from his mouth, his tongue working itself into a frenzy as it skidded along the thick shaft. The head bumped against Haizaki's trachea, triggering Haizaki's gag reflex once more and a series of spasmodic shudders shook his form as a guttural sputtering noise rose from his throat. Tears sprang in his eyes, the burning in his larynx practically summoning the salty liquid.

Intoxicated by lust and aggression, Hanamiya threw his head back, maniacal laughter spewing as he throat-fucked Haizaki raw, ignoring his incomprehensible attempts at protesting. He cried, "Fucking suck me harder, bitch." He slammed himself inside Haizaki, enjoying his choked breaths immensely. Haizaki enfolded Hanamiya, closing the minimal space between Hanamiya's arousal and the saliva-slickened heat of Haizaki's mouth. "Yessss, suck me. That's a good little cum-slut."

Haizaki sucked fervently, lips slick and swollen from Hanamiya's brutal pace. His tongue danced along Hanamiya's shaft, dragging up the veins bulging along its length. Hanamiya was close and Haizaki worked to finish him, hoping that the other would give his aching erection some relief if he pleasured him well enough.

As completion raged closer, Hanamiya's cruel pace increased, Haizaki unable to do anything more than hollow his cheeks and brace himself for the abrasions surely being torn inside his mouth. Everything ached; the few breaths he managed to steal through his nose burned his tender esophagus. Just as Haizaki thought he couldn't handle the abuse any longer, Hanamiya's thrusts stilled and he lodged himself to the hilt, his body tensing as he orgasmed silently into Haizaki's waiting orifice. Thick, viscous fluid shot down his throat, the bitter taste barely registering on the few taste buds unfortunate enough to find residence there.

Hanamiya withdrew, leaving Haizaki coughing in his wake. He laughed at the other's gasping, his amusement fueled by the fading sensation of orgasm. "Haha, look at you. You're pathetic, Zaki-chan!"

Haizaki opened his mouth, his wheezing subsided, only to be met with a burning rush as air entered his damaged throat. Voice raspy from the abuse he'd suffered, Haizaki pleaded, "Please…I need…" His plea stopped as more spasms wracked his body, another coughing fit overcoming him.

"What'd you say?" Hanamiya grabbed Haizaki by his hair, shaking him as he brought him close. Spitting in the other's face, he growled, "Do you really think you're in the position to beg? You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

Saliva slid down Haizaki's cheek, yet his resolved remained unflinching. He started again, "Please…lemme too…"

"You really are weak, Zaki-chan." Hanamiya threw Haizaki back down, satisfied with the crack as his head hit the back of the bench press upon which he was restrained. "You're already wavering after a little bit of play? Ha, what does Shoichi see in you?"

Haizaki was about to answer, but any reply died on his lips when he felt the slide of a metal blade. "Shit, is that a knife?" He squeaked, muscles contracting as his attempted to shy away from its metallic bite.

Hanamiya slid the blunt edge of the blade down Haizaki's exposed torso, reveling in the hitches in the other's breath as he brought it lower and lower. The dagger's descent stopped at the hem of Haizaki's boxers, teasing Hanamiya's prisoner with a sense of false relief. Once Haizaki's muscles slackened completely, Hanamiya withdrew the weapon, only to slide it, lightning fast, through the thin material, baring Haizaki's weeping arousal as the fabric pooled on the ground beneath him.

After a second's pause, Haizaki keened, grey eyes wide as his body shook with adrenaline. He attempted to twist free, but was, stopped by the metal restraining him. Frantically, his eyes roamed him body, searching for the flash of crimson that would signal that he had been wounded. It was only after he saw no injuries that the tension bled from his shoulders, body slumping with relief.

Hanamiya laughed, palming himself as he reveled in Haizaki's terrified expression. Languidly, he wound the knife around his fingers, the metal glinting menacingly with each rotation. "Zaki-chan, you really are the best." Hanamiya purred, leaning so that their chests pressed together. Hanamiya's tongue darted out to swipe along Haizaki's cheek while he looked Haizaki in the eyes, the knife flashing just out of Haizaki's peripheral vision. "If you don't stop looking at me like that, I don't know what I'll do." His unoccupied hand lashed out, carving angry red welds in Haizaki's sternum.

"Ahhh, fuck. Haizaki groaned, eyes flashing angrily.

In response to his anger, Hanamiya bent down to let his lips brush against the marks. Mouth agape, he laved open-mouthed kisses down the length of the raised welts, his tongue sliding with deceiving tenderness. He reached the end of the abrasion, his lips pulling together to press a chaste kiss to the unblemished skin. He then pulled away, his face demure for once in his life. Haizaki could only stare in wonder at the newfound expression. "Better?" He crooned, hands moving to grab both of Haizaki's sides. The knife in Hanamiya's hand was momentarily forgotten as Haizaki was rendered speechless by how inexplicably cute the other was. Haizaki nodded his head, still blinking in wonder.

He was completely taken aback by the searing pain in his left side. Haizaki screamed, convulsing as the sudden agony dragged from his side to his abdomen. Ashen eyes widened as blood wept from a newly formed laceration. "Y…you fucker." Haizaki hissed, realization finally setting in.

Hanamiya's sadistic grin was back, along with the laughter, a distant chord fizzling at the edge of his voice. "You fell for it, you moron. How stupid are you? Ha, that's what you get, for letting your guard down around me." Nails viciously dug into the torn flesh, sending Haizaki into a fit of garbled screams. He then lowered his head to Haizaki's abdomen, a twisted parody of his earlier actions, and sank his teeth into the pulsing would.

"Red, redredredredred." Hanamiya's assault continued, his fingers smearing fain trails of blood across Haizaki's nearest nipple. "God fucking dammit, red. Now fucking stop already!"

Hanamiya reluctantly pulled his mouth away, but his fingers remained. A trail of blood slowly seeped from his lips, the contrast against his pallid skin vampiric. "Why should I? I'm not Shoichi. I don't have to listen to your stupid ass safe word."

"Makoto" Haizaki growled, bucking against his constraints. His movement was stopped almost immediately, when the desperate thrashing sent Hanamiya's fingernails deeper into his wound. "This is fucking rape and I didn't sign up for that. Fucking stop right now, you fucking bitch."

Hanamiya clucked his tongue, shaking his head slowly. "Now, now Zaki-chan. I'd suggest shutting the fuck up. After all, you really aren't in the position to be handing me orders, now are you?" With another peal of maniacal laughter, Hanamiya slid the knife across Haizaki's collarbone. The first scream hadn't even faded when he landed yet another, perpendicular to the first one. It threaded from his side to intersect with the bite mark on Haizaki's abdomen.

The pain blurred Haizaki's senses, each cut nonsensical from the next. His stomach was slick with blood and a heady feeling set in, maybe from the loss of blood, maybe from the way a hand had taken a hold of his arousal, pumping in time with the vicious slashes that now riddled his body. He sighed, eyes closing as he let the sensation wash over him. Suddenly, the pain didn't seem that bad anymore. If anything, it felt better than the hand sliding along his erection. Or was it the hand on him? Who knew, who cared? Hazily, his eyes opened, meeting murky brown ones. Hanamiya sneered at him, but Haizaki could only see a smile, mirroring the one on his own lips. He had never realized how perfect Hanamiya was. It was like Haizaki's eyes had been opened to a new world of hazy connections that he'd never felt anywhere else. His lips parted and he moaned, "More, Makoto. _More_." He giggled, voice weird in his ears. He'd never felt so _good_ before.

Hanamiya stilled, confusion halting his movements. What the fuck was up with that dopey-ass smile. "Hey, Zaki-chan, you high or something? What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"Don't stop. Don't ever stop. I need more." Haizaki keened plaintively, looking Hanamiya in the eyes as he arched his body as far as he could before his restraints forced him back down. "Cut me. Cut me, hit me, kill me. Kill me, Makoto. I need it."

Hanamiya backed away, completely terrified. This was… "Shit, shit, shit. Fucking shit. You've gotta be fucking kidding me. His dumb bitch ass actually… fuck. I don't know how to deal with this." He shuddered as he snarled, "Hew, snap out of it. You weren't supposed to enjoy it. You fucking pain slut, I'll…"

A hand around his wrist cut his rant short. Hanamiya whirled around, still heaving and shaking with dread. Imayoshi smiled back at him, the menacing glare of his glasses doing nothing to curb the aura of rage about him. Voice cloyingly cordial, Imayoshi let out a mirthless laugh. "Oh, you've done a good job, haven't you?" Hanamiya cowered, all traces of dominance fleeing in the presence of his master's ire. "Not only did you blatantly ignore his safe word, you also sent him into subspace unwittingly, with no plan to get him out. Yes, very impressive. I should let you dom _all_ the time."

Hanamiya bowed his head, murmuring, "Sorry master. I never should've asked to dominate."

Imayoshi didn't deign him with a reply. Instead, he walked past Hanamiya, ignoring his groveling entirely, to stand beside Haizaki. Grey eyes fluttered open and his mouth slid open, voice slurring as he begged. "Please master. More. I need more."

Imayoshi didn't listen to him either, his hand rising to slowly caress Haizaki's cheek. "Shōgo, come back to me. I've missed you." The hand upon Haizaki's cheek lifted, making its way down to Haizaki's arousal carefully. "You've done good. I'm proud of you. Now come back, Shōgo."

As if waking from a trance, Haizaki's eyes refocused, his consciousness no longer bogged down by an alternate state of mind. "Shoichi? When'd you get here?" he was groggy and confusion wracked his mind, brain too slow to comprehend the hand upon his arousal.

"Shh, don't talk. I'll take care of you, so you just relax." Shoichi increased his pace, not bothering to toy with his exhausted sub. Within seconds, Haizaki's release finally tore through him, accentuated with a shout of euphoria as his muscles contacted one last time.

Imayoshi smiled, already wiping the other man down with a wash rag. Haizaki cringed every time the abrasive fabric slid over his cuts, but remained silent as the blood and semen was washed from his body. When Imayoshi finished cleansing the wounds, he threw the rag aside and worked to release Haizaki from his restraints. As soon as he was freed, Haizaki slumped on Imayoshi's chest, his exhaustion taking over as consciousness fled and sleep reigned supreme.

The elder male lifted him easily, laying him on a cot that had been propped against the wall. A quick kiss was left upon Haizaki's forehead before Imayoshi turned away, his focus now upon his impudent slave. "Now, I think it's time we talk about your punishment, Ma~ko-chan."

Hanamiya gulped, regret instantly washing over him as he anticipated the pain that would surely follow Imayoshi's terse words.

_A/N First part of either two or three chapters, because I love Imayoshi putting the people through turmoil. and I think that if they'd met in the series, Hanamiya and Haizaki would have this sadistic love/hate rivalry/friendship, because they both love breaking others. __And my personal theory on SM is that any good Dom knows what its like to sub and that a good sub knows what its like to Dom, even if its just once. You'll see a little of that in here, so sorry. Personal ideologies sometimes get in the way, ne? It might be a while til I update anything, since I'm going to college, so until I post next-Hipeople24_


End file.
